User talk:Dual Energon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dual Energon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! NewMarioFan65 (talk) 02:45, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey there Where did you find all the concept arts for the first Happy Feet movie from? (NewMarioFan65 (talk) 04:11, April 26, 2014 (UTC)) A job you would like to do Do you know the scapped character named Robin? he is an elephant seal and you have to finish his page up. Here is the concept links of what he looks like: http://philwhiteley.com/artwork/633167_robin_closeup.html and http://philwhiteley.com/artwork/633160_robin_elephant_seal.html. Check this gallery out. It features a lot of concept arts from the first film. I know! And thanks for putting my pictures in! The next one is the second movie concept, i will try to put more later in the future, since i have other jobs to do at the fanon wiki. You are also a chat-mod (elder) .(NewMarioFan65 (talk) 03:25, April 30, 2014 (UTC)) Have you ever heard of "Fandom"? Do you know that we have a sister wiki called "Happy Feet Fanon Wiki"? it's on the main page, and you can do fan-fictions only on the fanon wiki not on the canon wiki. Yep, I know that. But I place my fanfics on Fanfiction. It is a site where fanfictions from any movie, show, or book can be posted. I started a fic of my version of Happy Feet. It is called Happy Feet 1. You guys should probably check it out. No pun intended, but it's really cool! And here is the link to the Fanfiction site: https://www.fanfiction.net/ Dual Energon (talk) 10:28, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Cool and you should post it on the fanon wiki. Fanon means "Fandom" and for the fanon wiki, here's the link: http://happy-feet-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page (NewMarioFan65 (talk) 17:49, May 2, 2014 (UTC)) And there, don't post any photos that have been already used in the wiki, but you can see the galleries on this wiki (NewMarioFan65 (talk) 13:10, May 3, 2014 (UTC)) Fixing a Template Can you please edit the template: Animal Infobox. The box is in orange but it has to be in blue and i don't know how to do it, but can you please so. http://happyfeet.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Animal_Infobox (NewMarioFan65 (talk) 23:38, May 4, 2014 (UTC)) I'm sorry, NewMarioFan65, but I don't know how to edit templates, I can only add pictures, add articles to categories, and edit and spell-check articles. I'm very sorry. Dual Energon (talk) 09:26, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Well, did you see my other replays yet? (NewMarioFan65 (talk) 20:10, May 5, 2014 (UTC)) Finishing Bill & Will pages up. Can you finish the pages for Bill and Will? i know that they look stub to me. (NewMarioFan65 (talk) 03:30, May 6, 2014 (UTC)) When I have time, I'll do Bill. So just leave it to me, buddy. :) Dual Energon (talk) 11:10, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey there I like how you put more information to the characters like Francesco and you should add more information to the members of the Amigos are Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Lombardo, and Nestor but Carmen is also not a member of the Amigos.